Various types of systems utilize fluids which are maintained at a temperature either above or below ambient temperature. Illustrative of systems wherein the temperature is maintained above ambient temperatures are steam systems used in factories and industrial institutions for heating, cooking, and other purposes.
Similarly, such concerns also utilize systems wherein fluid must be maintained at a temperature below ambient temperature. Typical of this type of system are refrigeration and air conditioning systems.
Because of the energy requirements involved in reducing the temperature of the fluid to a desired level in refrigeration systems and in raising the temperature of the fluid to a desired level in heating systems, it is desirable that heat gain and heat loss, respectively, by the fluid be minimized. This is particularly true in view of the ever escalating costs of energy.
Regardless of the temperature of the fluid carried, these fluid flow systems typically include pipe conduits and various types of fittings interposed in the conduit lines. Fittings which might be interposed to the lines include valves, orifices, L's, and T's. This listing is by no means, however, exhaustive. Various other types of fittings are specifically applicable for use in only systems wherein the fluid is maintained at a temperature either above or below ambient temperature. Steam traps are one type of fitting which might be used in only hot fluid systems.
Because thermal energy transfer might occur either along the pipe lines or through the fittings, it is desirable that both be insulated. Various types of insulation have been designed to insulate the conduit lines. Illustrative of one method of insulation is one in which a fire retardant heat insulative material is wrapped around the pipe and a paste, mixed specifically for the purpose of providing a hardening shell, applied thereto. This method is known as "lagging."
Conducting lagging operations is particularly messy and difficult to clean up. More importantly, however, it is very unsuited for insulation for the various fittings. This is true for a number of reasons. First, while the pipe conduits are generally circularly cylindrical and extend uniformly in an axial direction, valve bodies and other similar fittings have very irregular surfaces. Consequently, it is difficult to apply a sheet material without bunching occuring. Second, frequently, in the case of fittings, moving parts, such as valve stems, are present which might become clogged and inoperative if a paste were to be applied.
Because of these influencing factors, keeping in mind the need to insulate the total fluid flow system, the use of various custom designed insulations has been initiated. Such custom designed structures, however, can, in some cases, be quite expensive.
It is to these problems in the prior art that the invention of the present application is directed. It is an insulation apparatus which can be applied to virtually any fitting which can be interposed in a fluid flow line. Because of its unique structure, it can accommodate the irregular surfaces of the various fittings.